Of Fire & Earth
by ramblez.on
Summary: Cassian studied his mate from across the crowded room where she stood with Mor. The way her lips absentmindedly caressed the rim of her wine glass had him glowering. She was a fucking ghost, just a whisper of silk and her lingering scent as she slipped out of the room before he entered. His mate was terrified of him, and he didn't know how to fix it. Post-ACOFAS
1. Chapter 1

**Liani**

The interview process is always a bit of a mess. At least that's what Liani told herself as she trudged up the narrow, cobbled street to her flat. Light was fading over Velaris and the lamps were lighting along the Sidra. She stopped to take in the view from the top of her small street, her eyes lighting up at the swirl of colors along the horizon.

Taking out her keys, Liani sighed, her thoughts turning back to the day she had. If she was being honest with herself, it could've been a whole lot worse considering her track record with bad luck. She should consider her circumstances with a sense of pride, she accomplished something great! But how often did she actually allow herself to feel that positively?

The first interaction with the Lord and Lady of the Night Court was interesting to say the least. They clearly needed assistance, as indicated by the piles of paperwork and correspondence Liani saw in the library. Her fingers had twitched as she debated the four different ways she thought of arranging the letters, determining what could be most efficient.

She was determined to contribute to the city that had given her a home. Living in Velaris was the only lucky thing that had happened to her in her two centuries of life and she had done her best to give back. This beautiful city had made her whole again.

_Where else but a city of dreamers would take you, broken as you are. _

Liani scowled, shaking her shoulders at the rough, dark thought. Not broken, damaged, perhaps a bit cracked and chipped still, but she was managing! She was almost happy when she felt like she was actually useful here. Gripping that feeling of almost happy, she cast one last look at the last scraps of daylight and continued up the cobbled hill.

The High Lord of the Night Court was exactly as Liani expected him to be. He was beautiful and powerful, with the easy movement and assurance of a man blessed with both. The High Lady, however was a true surprise, a gift she had learned to never take for granted.

Feyre, Cursebreaker was strong. The kind of strong that only comes from suffering and sacrifice. It glowed in her skin and Liani wondered often throughout the day if the High Lady knew how many people saw themselves and their fight in this life reflected in herself. It was the thought of being at her side that had brought Liani to the River Manor offering service where none was expected. There was change on the horizon, the city open and vulnerable for the first time in over a millenia. The Lord and Lady had sacrificed much and there was still much work to do.

Musing over what she knew of the inner circle of the Night Court, Liani pushed open the courtyard door tucked in among the identical red stone buildings. The scent of jasmine and verbena washed over her, automatically putting her at ease. It had been overwhelming at first, such decadence surrounding her home and infusing itself into her few possessions. But she had fast become used to the greenery that welcomed her home each night and woke her each morning.

Lady Morrigan was somewhat familiar, Liani had seen her out in the city often. She had a bright smile and easy manner. Her eyes though, they held a long, sad story that Liani hoped to one day hear.

Mother had always said _"Lia, you could sense a story in stone and starlight." _

Her way of downplaying the strange way her daughter knew things she shouldn't, secrets that should be safely tucked away.

Sighing as she reached the top of her cramped, stone stairwell, her keys dangled forgotten in her hand. It had been a long time since Liani had thought about her mother. Honey eyes and long braids, a voice like the wind whispering to the trees. She was everything a young fae had ever thought a female should be, beautiful and soft and warm. The female Liani was now was none of those things, life had laid out a different plan for her.

Liani pushed into the small hall, keys loud in the porcelain dish, bhe emptiness that usually greeted her seemed off somehow. It took her longer than she would've liked to figure it out.

One heartbeat. Two. A shadow shifted and her breath loosed even as her shoulders tensed further. Liani had never had a male in her home, she had not been alone with one in over half a century, but she knew what finding a place in the High Lord and Lady's home would require.

"If you please," Liani whispered hoarsely, clearing her throat. "Tell your master, I am putting on the kettle, if he would like a cup of something warm."

She turned from the too dense shadows, leaving the front door ajar and made her way towards the kitchen, hands shaking slightly as she awaited the spymaster and his questions.

By the time he stood in the doorway, tall and foreboding, she had willed stillness into her fingers and the kettle had begun to whistle. The sound was too sharp, too trill for the severity of the situation and she knew the hammering of her heart was loud and suspicious.

"I figured I would be speaking with you at some point in time." Her voice was steadier that she thought it would be. "Do you take milk or lemon?"

The Spymaster and shadowsinger studied her impassively, his eyes a complete mask of stone. She implored him to be patient, her eyes pleading for a little time to collect herself. He seemed to find what he sought and with slow steady movements went to light the lamp in the sitting room.

"Lemon, please."

Liani poured out tea with a steady hand as she frantically grasped for where to start. His eyes were just as unnerving as his presence in her home.

"How?" was his first question.

She flinched at the quiet ice of the command, a warrior through and through. Quiet power simmered from him and it was all she could do to remain in her seat, posture upright and not cower backwards from the raw maleness of him.

"I did not mean to alarm you, my lord. I - I assumed I would be watched."

She started haltingly, trying to decide where to begin. Liani still couldn't meet his eyes, but this was the next step. If she was to work within the Night Court, this was her final interview. Convincing the Spymaster of her abilities and allegiances was crucial not only to her job but to her continued existence in the City of Starlight.

"We all have our tales, our stories, and I hope that sharing mine with you will allow me a measure of trust." Liani began, pushing her shoulders back and lifting her eyes to his.

"I would first like to apologize for my nerves, I'm sure it looks bad. I have nothing to hide and I would only share this story with you in order to lend credit to that claim. You see, my lord, I have not been alone with a male in half a century and never allowed one in my home here. I beg your indulgence as I calm myself."

Something in his eyes softened a little at her words and it gave her confidence.

"As I am sure you are aware, sir, I am not of the Night Court, not by birth at least. I have lived here for quite some time, but I came here stowed away on a merchant ship after a string of what I have come to call very poor luck."

She shuddered, eyes falling from his intense gaze momentarily.

"I'm sorry- I - Allow me to answer your question." With a steadying breath, she brought her gaze back to his to find him quietly sipping his tea, intently studying her over the rim.

"I can sense the truth of things, the stories they wish to tell as my mother always put it. I could feel the intention of the darkness when I walked into the flat and I knew it was different. I thought it might be best if we spoke in person instead."

"I see," the Spymaster murmured. "You can see how that message was troubling. I have never experienced anything like it."

"You do not seem like one who enjoys surprises." Liani smiled, a little at least. The corners of her mouth tugged slightly and she allowed a small amount of tension to seep from her shoulders.

"No," Azriel bowed his head slightly, his mouth twitching almost in response to her own. "You are correct in that. I do not do well with surprises."

He put his cup down gently, so gently she wondered if he knew. He must, he was studying her like he was approaching a wounded animal. She hated that look, knew it all too well.

"My lord-" She began

"Don't do that." He interrupted gently, "I am no lord."

"With all due respect sir, I was on the hill, in the medical tents during the battle with Hybern."

Liani tilted her head as she took him in. The lens of fear had cleared slightly and she was able to take in his features. High cheekbones, a wide generous mouth that would part beautifully if he were ever to smile, a straight severe jaw. She forced herself not to look at the Siphons on his scarred hands, but to maintain soft eye contact.

"If you do not deserve the title and the dues that come with it, than who does? It is my dearest hope that I can lend a fraction of the service you provide this city- this court with."

Azriel's gaze was calculating as he took in her measure, seeming to dissect her every word and searching through her thoughts. The shadows that curled around him were moving silently around the room, melding with the shadows cast from the lamp.

This was her only chance, she needed him to trust her.

"I would very much like to be of use in the work that is to come. This city, this land, is going to see much change in the aftermath of Hybern."

She finished quietly, holding his gaze steadily.

The spymaster sat back in his chair, studying her and Liani prayed to the Mother that he saw truth in her words. If he didn't, she may just lose everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Azriel**

The spymaster sat back in his seat, hands clasped as he studied the female in front of him.

_Interesting._ She had so much fear, and yet her eyes were soft as she regarded the spymaster. As if her body rejected his presence at the same time as her mind understood and accepted the necessity of the situation.

She was smart, intuitive and damned brave. Not many could do as she had done, not many had the ability to surprise him.

Rhys had been amused and Feyre impressed with the lithe female who has waited all morning for an audience with the High Lord and Lady, refusing to leave until they had returned. She had stood in the library, hands clasped behind her back, stance wide, as she bluntly offered her services as secretary to the Court.

Mor had smiled widely as she provided references and recommendations as well as a detailed account of her residences, places of employment and known associates in the city.

This female was tenacious and prepared and absolutely terrified. Especially when Azriel had entered with Cassian's loud voice booming into the room. She had almost recoiled as he addressed her with his usual light, forward remarks.

This female, Liani, was new and a bit of a mystery, and Azriel abhorred mysteries. Feyre had debated hm on the idea of surveilling her, even Rhysand seemed reluctant to agree to it.

Az was determined to know more before he could allow her anywhere near his High Lord and Lady. Rhys had made him promise to report back quickly with confirmation on her lifestyle and known associates. Waiting calmly a few rooftops up the block, Azriel was floored when the shadows curled her message into his ear.

He pushed aside his fascination to return to the task at hand. She had known what this would be when she invited him in.

This was an interrogation, not a tea party.

"You came in on a merchant ship, tell me how."

The command in his tone was maybe a little harsh, if the flicker of panic in her eyes was any indication. She had obviously been hurt by a male, she was so tense he thought she might crush the delicate cup clasped in her hands.

Liani pushed ahead and began to tell him all of it. She lay her whole story in front of him with staggering detail, filling in as Azriel asked for clarification. Outlining each location, person and hardship in crystal clarity.

"My people are called the Alari," She began.

"Our society is - was - considered matriarchal by Prythian standards. We were ruled by a queen, the elders in our villages made up of ancient females who kept the records and stories of our people. Our men were raised to be voyagers, explorers, leaving the village in adolescence to explore the world.

"My mother was one of the few women in our village to find her mate, my father. I was actually the only one in my tribe to even know who my father was. He would bring me gifts, coming home every decade or so with tales of faraway shores and strange creatures. The men never stayed long, the sea always called them away eventually.

"That was our way, the men answered to the wind and the sea and the women to the earth and the deep fires the run below it.

"I was raised to be a Keeper, as my mother was before she was expecting me. It was an amazing honor and I loved it so, my mother said I was born to it. To know the truth and secrets of the earth beneath my feet and to guard them for our daughters to come after us.

"When I ascended and was brought to the capital, I wept. I had never seen so many scrolls and texts in my life. I felt was exactly where I needed to be."

She paused and took a shuddering breath, her eyes drawn to the flame in the lamp as it danced and folded, casting shadows through the room. Her face was taught and her eyes faraway as she gathered her thoughts.

Liani shivered and got up to light the fire that had been laid in the hearth. Azriel remained still and quiet, allowing her time to process without the fear that had permeated the air since he arrived.

"It was my 60th spring when whispers began to reach our village about bands of men moving along the northern coasts raiding camps. The things they would do, the things they would take. Fae from all over spoke of their ruthlessness, especially with females."

Her voice broke, and she cleared her throat. She continued to face the hearth and Azriel saw her shoulders square once more. Fingers extended to the sparks as if pulling the flames upward. Az watched the wood catch quickly. Interesting.

"We had warriors, trained from birth to protect our villages, our queen. Our females were fast and silent, one with the trees and the shadows of the forest floor. No one was worried, our bay was fortified, surrounded on 3 sides be mountains and opening out to the sea. We were confident- no, we were cocky. We should've sent out scouts, we should have investigated, but the elders dismissed the threat as the thoughtless whims of males. Not to be taken seriously."

Liani returned to her seat, silently perching on the edge, her hands folded tightly in her lap. She looked at Az with deep brown eyes that danced with green and gold, the pain reflected there was staggering.

"I began to pull scrolls on protection, shielding spells and incantations, on fortifying borders and enhancing defenses. I could feel it - no one could feel it like I could. It was electrifying, every report, every rumor coming into port, radiating with pure, unadulterated fear. It was so potent it sat thick on my tongue. I talked myself hoarse appealing to the elders for an audience with the queen. I accomplished nothing.

"When the armada was spotted, I was in a coastal village 10 miles north of the capital. I had found a lead on an object of great power and went to seek it out. By the time I heard the screams, there were plumes of black smoke so thick and high the sky seemed to be smudged with charcoal.

"I shielded the village, my power magnified by the object held in the catacombs below. I was halfway back to the citadel when they found me. They were looking for the item catacombs: an iron shield, laid into the stone with ancient magic. They could sense it's power on me like a thumbprint, but they had lost the trail. I told them nothing. So, they took me."

Tears welled in her eyes as she lowered her lashes, dark against her cinnamon skin.

"The cit- the city was aflame and the screaming-"

Liani took a deep, shuddering breath.

"The screams, I still hear them in my sleep. A city of thousands of women and children being brutalized and violated as they landed in scores on our shore. I was taken to the Man of War that sat in the center of the harbor. They left me in the hold for days, but I could still hear it. The city wailed and raged for 4 days, a collective, hoarse cry for mercy. And then, it just stopped. The silence was deafening. That's when they came for me.

"I spent 3 months on that ship. We sailed the western coastline as they searched for the village I had shielded. I became a sort of sport among the crew. The captain would tie me to the mast and... and- I'm sorry- I can't."

She took a deep, sharp breath through her teeth before continuing slowly. Her eyes still lowered.

"After they were done with me, I was tossed overboard. Couldn't be bothered to kill me outright, I suppose. I was fished out by a merchant vessel, caught in their nets and awoke in their med-bay. They were on route to Velaris and the captain agreed to get me into the city. He set me up in his sister's household and I haven't looked back since. I don't even know if anyone survived..."

It was a long while before either of them spoke. The fire popped merrily, so at odds with the blanket of memory and pain that had folded over the small flat.

Azriel had more questions, but he could see how taxing that story had been on her. She may have never told another soul as long as she lived.

"Thank you." He said softly, "For the tea, and for your story."

He began to rise slowly from his chair and her eyes flew to his, widening in panic.

"I am adept in the ways of archival, research and clerkmanship." She blurted, the panic rising in her voice.

"I know the High Lord and Lady have no administrative support and I am certain I can assist in this regard. Please, my lord, I only wish to be of service to my city, my home-"

Her eyes were pleading with him, desperation outweighing the fear that coursed through her veins.

"Liani," Azriel cut her off quietly and she stopped with a sniffle, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Please arrive at the River Estate no later than 8."

Her eyes widened, moisture streaked on her cheeks.

"I'll tell the doorman you are expected at breakfast."

He gave her a small nod, burying the smile that tugged at his lips as she continued to stare wide-eyed and uncomprehending. Turning to the door, Azriel banked the rage that sizzled under his skin, and went to make the report to his family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cassian**

Az was angry when he returned, darkness gathered around his fingers and cloaked over his shoulders. He pulsed with a simmering fury that Cassian rarely saw him allow to surface. He was always carrying a quiet rage within him, but this was different somehow.

"Well?"

Rhysand was lounging in a chair by the window, a glass of wine dangling from his fingers. Feyre was perched on the arm rest, her hand lightly trailing her mate's shoulders. Cass smothered the spike of envy that ran through him every now and then when he saw them together. He focused on Azriel instead.

"She is sincere in her wishes…" Az began, trailing off. Mor's eyebrows raised as she took in the anger with concern in her eyes.

"And?" She pushed, "What has you so worked up?" Her voice was gentle but her eyes were probing.

"She sensed my shadows when she entered her flat. Used them to send me a message."

He stalked to the corner of the room and poured himself a glass of wine.

"She asked me if I wanted tea."

Cassian gaped. Rhysand's eyebrows shot up as Feyre's eyebrows furrowed together. It was Amren who barked a tinkling laugh from her spot reclined on a chaise.

"She knew you were spying on her and the girl offered you tea?"

Her laugh sounded once more, the sound dancing across the room. Amren was hard to surprise but she seem to delight in this one.

"How?" Rhys leaned forward, his eyes hard and calculating.

Azriel blew out a breath, his anger cooling slightly as he took a long drink from his glass.

"Liani said she can sense the truth of things, said it was the stories that wished to be told. She could feel the difference in her apartment and had anticipated that I would be watching her. Intuitive and very clever."

He collapsed into a chair his eyes on Rhysand and Feyre. We waiting, still sensing his anger rolling in waves.

"The things she's been through Rhys- she told me where she's from, how she came to be here. I could tear them apart with my bare hands." He pushed a scarred hand through his hair, taking another gulp of his wine.

"Who?" Feyre asked, her eyes concerned.

"The Black Armada."

The whole room went silent and tense at the name. Cassian sat up a little straighter in his chair, Azriel's anger sparking his own.

"What does the female know of the Black Armada?" Cassian's voice was rough and demanding, the warmth leaking out of his skin.

The image of Liani as he walked into the library that afternoon was seared in his mind. Her shoulders squared, feet apart, hands clasped behind her back. She looked every inch a soldier draped in silk. She was a beautiful fae, with deep skin, rich hazel eyes and dark curls twisted high on her head.

But it was the sharp, metallic scent of her fear and the widening of her eyes in panic when he spoke to her that stayed with him.

Cassian cleared his throat and forced himself to recline in his seat next to Morrigan, who had gone stiff as a board. Based on what they knew of the roaming band of lesser fae, he didn't have to think too hard to imagine what Liani had endured. It was no wonder she had been petrified.

Feyre looked at him in confusion, her eyes questioning but Az continued.

"They had her for 3 months, Rhys." Azriel's eyes were hard and furious and he remained locked on his High Lord, focusing on his report.

"She held for 3 months before they tossed her overboard. She was found by a merchant vessel bound for Velaris."

_Fuck._ Cassian hissed out a breath, his hands clenching into fists. The room was silent and tense, every one deeply reflecting on their impression of the female they had met earlier that day. Azriel finished his glass and moved to pour himself another.

Amren was the first to speak, having been absent when Liani was shown into the library.

"A most interesting female indeed." She turned to the high lord. "What was your impression of her Rhysand?"

Rhys blew out a breath, his hand pushing through his hair.

"Determined, stoic, very intelligent. She seemed very much like a soldier. I was surprised to say the least."

"Not every day that happens." Amren's voice was thoughtful as she reclined, crossing her legs.

"What is the Black Armada?" Feyre asked Rhys quietly.

He sighed heavily rubbing his eyes before turning to his mate.

"Here, let me show you."

Cassian turned his eyes away from the High Lord and Lady as they opened their minds to each other, another show of intimacy he found hard to stomach. Focusing on Az returning to his seat, he leaned closer to the Spymaster.

"So what's next?" He asked, Mor and Amren intently focused on Azriel as he sipped his wine. Azriel sighed, his shoulders shrugging.

"I invited her to breakfast."


	4. Chapter 4

**Liani**

Breaths were coming out in short bursts as she paced along the Sidra riverfront park a mile or so from from the gates to the River Manor. It was a balmy morning but Liani felt a chill deep in her bones. She was certain there would be holes in her leather boots by the time she walked through those ornate doors for the second time in as many days.

Breakfast. She was going to have breakfast… with the inner circle of the Night Court…

A hysterical laugh bubbled up and fell from Lia's lips as she leaned into the iron fence facing the river. Morning sunlight danced on the water, completely oblivious to her anxiety. Rude. She was going to eat breakfast with the inner circle of the night court and the day just went on! How utterly ridiculous.

And then there was Lord Azriel, so vague in response to her obvious panic. Did she have the job? Did she pass the spymaster's test? Was she still being vetted, watched?

She hadn't sensed anything else last night, but maybe he had other ways of spying. Liani was a bundle of nerves. She pushed off the gate and checked her watch and then resumed her frantic pacing, ignoring the curious looks from fae walking through the park towards the city.

7:45. Curses... Why was she always early?

It only gave her plenty of time to panic about making a good impression. There was still Amren to meet, something she was clever enough to be very, very nervous about.

Then there was _him_.

Cassian. the Illyrian Commander of the Night Court's armed forces. Liani's blood heated at the very thought of him and made quick work of dousing that heat in a hail of ice and stone.

She couldn't think about him now.

He was certainly a complication but nothing she couldn't handle, right? He seemed brash, flirtatious, overtly sexual. Not surprising given his looks... Which she was most definitely not thinking about...

Besides Liani had encountered his type of male many times over the years, and had managed to avoid them with ease. Cassian might be curious for a time before growing bored as she continued to be reserved, aloof and quiet.

Males like him will always find something new and more exciting to chase after. Even if he was hers.

The thought had her stopping dead, hands clenched into fists.

_Hers_. Her mind practically screamed it, her blood burning ferociously once more.

Liani's fingernails dug into her hands as she fought the image of his curious eyes, twinkling as his lips curved into a sensuous and wicked grin. It was too vivid to block out. But it was his voice that had a band snapping around her chest, the air stolen from her lungs as the rough, deep melody of his words washed over her senses.

_"Now, you I'd do paperwork for! What is your name sweetheart?"_

Lia had never felt such terror as when she stared into the eyes of her mate for the first time. Cassian's voice had echoed through the vast library that suddenly seemed far too small. Warm eyes, wide smile, Lia had felt like a butterfly caught in a net.

Melodic bells sounded from upriver, shaking Lia out of her thoughts.

"_Shit_!" She exclaimed, gripping her skirts as she took off down the riverwalk. She was late!

* * *

Lia was ushered into a comfortable sitting room only moments after arriving in a flurry of blue skirts and apologies. She barely had time to take in the splendor of the room or the aroma of fresh pastry when she was set upon by none other than Lady Morrigan.

Amidst the eager greeting, chatter about the gorgeous weather and compliments on her dress, Lady Mor linked arms with Lia and walked her to the breakfast table.

Lia was loaded up with a plate, hustled into a seat and watched wide-eyed as a steaming cup of tea appeared in front of her before she had even spoke a full sentence.

Observing her with bemused smiles from across the table were the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court. Lia gaped. Was it always like this around here?

"Welcome to our home, Liani." Feyre spoke softly, with gentle kindness.

Rhysand observed with amusement as Mor launched into full welcome mode, dominating Liani's attention with questions about her time as a lecturer.

Liani was reserved, clearly more accustomed to a calmer environment. From what Rhys had read in the file she left with them the day before, he could see how she would fit into an academic world. Her posture was stiff but there was an alertness in her eyes that suggested she was wary of new surroundings.

She casually studied the windows, lingering on the door to the gardens and noted every entrance. Liani seemed especially concerned with the hallway door she had come through. Interesting.

"Thank you my lady, my lord. It is my honor to be here." She bowed her head in a smooth, courteous gesture before picking up her tea.

"Oh, please, call me Feyre. We don't stand on ceremony here."

Rhys could beam with pride and happiness at how easily his mate was navigating her role as High Lady. She was in every way his perfect match.

"I believe your Spymaster said something similar last night." Liani's lips tilted downwards as she studied Mor, Feyre and himself, her brows furrowing.

"It is my belief that titles that reflect respect and service should be upheld with gratitude."

She spoke with a soft assurance, her voice even and thoughtful as she continued to study the 3 high fae around the table.

"I have witnessed acts of service to this city, it's people and Prythian on whole, from each of you and heard tell of many more. It is my honor to refer to you in a manner that expresses my gratitude."

Rhys stared at Mor, who gave him an impressed glace, eyebrows raised. It was Feyre that spoke first.

"Well, it is my hope that as we become better acquainted that you will feel comfortable dispensing with formality." She said with a gentle smile, digging into her boiled egg.

"I will be _happy_ to accept a title." Amren's voice sailed into the room as she made her way to her favorite spot at the table. "This girl wishes to title me, why should I argue?"

Liani had paused, a spoonful of jam on its way to her plate. Her eyes locked with the small female across the table and she put her spoon down slowly. The two females studied each other quietly for a moment.

"I have seen you, young one." Amren's gaze was burning and direct, Liani held it steadily.

"Yes," she nodded. "I was at the university the day Hybern attacked. We had barricaded the library."

"Ah yes, the shield girl." Amren's smile was all teeth. "Quite strong that magic, where did you learn such a thing?"

"I was a Keeper of the Alari." Liani continued her standoff with this powerful, dangerous female. So fae but so unlike anyone she had ever met. "I spent quite some time gathering information on shields and defences."

As she spoke, she was aware of a small tickle in her mind. Just the slightest brush against the constructed dome of quartz and onyx.

"That will be useful I'm sure," Amren's tone was dismissive and she pushed back to sail towards the breakfast table.

Lia turned her eyes towards the High Lord to find his eyes on his mate, something silent passing between them. She couldn't tell which one had glimpsed her inner defenses, but it seemed she had passed some kind of challenge.

Eyes wary, she looked towards the hall once again as Lady Morrigan asked her about what she had seen of the city's defenses and her opinion on them.

Waiting for the Illyrians to show was fraying her already abused nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Azriel**

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with you, Cass."

Azriel sighed as his friend shot him an irritated look. This was not going the way he had planned but the shadows curled around his ears strengthened his resolve.

_She searches the room. She is tense and glances at the door frequently._

"You're saying I'm a brute." Cassian grumbled as he paced along the grass, his wings flaring slightly.

Azriel sighed again, his fingers rubbing his brow. He stood from his spot on the front stairs of the River Manor and walked over to his friend, clapping a hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

"No, you know that's not what I mean." Az scrambled for the words he needed to make Cassian understand that his mannerisms would only make Liani more withdrawn. She needed time to learn to trust them and in order to do that Cass had to be… well, less...

"Can you just take it easy? You saw how she reacted to you yesterday."

Cassian growled, his brows furrowing.

"That right there, don't do that." Azriel warned. Cassian gave him an incredulous look.

"What did I even do?" He whined, crossing his arms over his chest in a frankly childish display of temper. Azriel almost laughed.

"Look, Liani's been through a lot." Azriel went for a calm, firm voice. "We do not want her to be petrified of her interactions with the males of this household, do we?"

Cassian rolled his eyes, but his postured softened.

"No, we don't want that…"

"So you will…?" Azriel continued, hoping Cass would finally drop it. Cassian rolled his eyes, throwing up his hands.

"I will not be making any lewd jokes, loud noises or passes at her. There, happy? I'm not a total jackass, Az!"

_She twists her napkin in her lap, sits on the edge of her chair. She is fearful._

Cassian turned and stomped towards the front door while Azriel's shadows curled around his shoulder. Before Az could reiterate his warning, Cass had crossed into the manor and was halfway to the dining room.

Azriel blew out a breath and hoped his friend would take this one thing with just a little more severity than usual.

Moving through the hallway with ease, Azriel was as usual overcome with a feeling of restlessness, his shadows twitching slightly at his change in mood. The River Manor marked something new, something open and bright and good. A new era for the Night Court.

Azriel couldn't help the thought that flitted through his mind as he followed Cassian through the wide, oak doors into the sun drenched room.

_Where do shadows go in the sunlight? _

It was Cassian's loud salute that shook Azriel out of his head.

"Good morning all!"

He couldn't take a hint, could he?

"I hear we have a new addition to the team! Welcome Liani! I look forward to seeing a lot of you!"

Cassian waggled his eyebrows before sauntering over to the breakfast bar and Azriel could've strangled him.

Gritting his teeth, Az calmly greeted Liani and the rest of the table before heading to the breakfast bar, where he promptly smacked Cass on the back of the head. How could he not notice Liani's rigid posture or the way her hands trembled before she fisted them in her skirt.

"What?" Cassian hissed low, rubbing his head with one hand and shoving a pastry in his mouth with the other. "I was nice! I didn't say anything!"

Az rolled his eyes and piled his plate to avoid dodging more crumbs flying from his friends mouth.

"So, Feyre." Azriel spoke evenly, taking a seat 2 away from Liani, allowing her space. "What do you think would be the best project to start Liani on?"

Liani relaxed slightly at the change of subject and turned her attention to the High Lady. Feyre smiled slightly, a blush heating her cheeks before she responded.

"Well to be honest, we were hoping you would agree to starting with our correspondences." Feyre looked to Rhys briefly before shrugging her shoulders with a small laugh.

"Honestly, we have put it off for as long as we possibly can. It's become this daunting task that neither of us really want to deal with."

Rhys smiled warmly at Feyre and Azriel still found it so odd to see his friend glow with such affection.

"It's not the most interesting of tasks," Rhys began, gesturing back to Liani. "But it could be a good introduction for you if you don't mind doing it."

All eyes turned to Liani, who gaped at the High Lord and Lady.

"Of course I don't mind." She blinked a couple of times, glancing around the table. "I am happy to do any tasks you need of me."

"Even the frightfully dull ones?" Rhys smirked, as he dug back into his breakfast. "We won't frighten you off with a mountain of paperwork?"

Azriel studied Liani's reaction to Rhysand. Her shoulders had relaxed slightly and she was tracing a finger along her saucer. Her mind seemed to be turning in thought but she kept her eyes focused on the High Lord and Lady. There was little fear in regards to Rhysand. Interesting.

"Especially the frightfully dull ones, my lord." Liani replied with a hint of a smile on her lips. "Consider me your shield from the tedium of clerical responsibility."

Mor and Feyre laughed at that response, the former quickly launching into a story about how they had to move boxes of letters from the townhouse, just to dump them in a pile in the library.

Rhysand smiled to himself, turning with a raised eyebrow to Cassian who chuckled in response as he continued his breakfast with a wide smile and a groan about his love of french toast.

Azriel however continued to watch Liani as she carefully raised her teacup to her lips, her dark eyes locked on Cassian.


	6. Chapter 6

**6: Liani**

"It is with great pleasure that I introduce dear friend of mine," Floryn smiled wide as she gestured Liani up to the small podium. "Liani comes to us from an ocean away but we are so fortunate that she calls this home. Please help me in welcoming her tonight."

The applause was warm and Liani found herself smiling brightly as she kissed Floryn's cheek, taking her place at the podium. Looking out at the eager faces, she was impressed by the number of males scholars peppered in with the young female faces. Her readings usually didn't garner much attention from the males of the Valaris Academy for the Pursuit of Knowledge. She exhaled a breath and clasped her hands in front of her nose, bowing slightly forward.

"Sisters, brothers, it is my honor to address you all this evening." Her voice rang clearly through the hall, warm light radiating from the chandelier down on the next generation of the Night Court's academics.

"Where I was raised, we have a farewell used before we a long journey or when one is facing a trying time. We say 'may your soul be of the air, your feet of the water and your mind be of fire and earth.'"

"The great Alari philosopher Aureli Darkmoon coined the phrase in her work to unite the males and females of our people into an integrated society." Liani caught sight of one of the women from the Lightwood Society in the 2nd row and smiled in greeting.

"For as long as the Alari have been recording history, our males and females lived almost completely separate lives. We sighted our differences in essences, the differences not only in our physical makeup but something fundamental in our souls that made us different entities."

Liani's eyes were drawn to the left of the stage where Floryn leaned over to welcome the Master of Scrolls as he quietly entered the room. His piercing blue eyes cold and calculating on Liani. She pushed away the tension that threatened to settle over her shoulders and focused instead on the faces in the crowd.

"It was this division that Darkmoon questioned, almost relentlessly, stating that our society would be stronger and more harmonious if we allowed the individual to embrace all energies. She claimed that the application of masculine and feminine properties to the elements was a fiction, a practice that we inscribed on our children at birth and enforced through our societal expectations."

Liani opened the scroll rolled up before her, gloved hands gently pressing the parchment open. The piece was newly acquired from the Mortal Realms and it was a privilege to share it with the academic public, something the Master of Scrolls was vehemently opposed to.

"In my work, friends, I have written extensively on the existence of individuals of other cultures who fall into neither category. The acceptance of the sexes as poles on a spectrum is something that can be observed. We now have our first written account of the Twospirit people of the Pearl Islands. Allow me to share it with you now."

As Liani's voice swept through the room, the high ceilings and starry tapestries faded away. The room became a window into a new world, a different people, a different time. The academics of Velaris Academy had only read of other realms, never ventured outside of the city walls, but Liani was as gifted a storyteller as she was a scholar. She felt her voice had turned to a paintbrush on the canvas of their minds and she used each brushstroke to piant a picture of another place, another people from whom they could learn.

The Courts had practices regarding males and females that were almost as restrictive as the Alari. The key difference being these fae had no clue how pervasive the division ran and how restrictive these expectations were to advancement and innovation, especially for their females. Liani gently rolled the scroll back up as her voice gave way to pause. The room was thick with energy and she let herself bask in it. This feeling of being in a place charged with thought and reflection, it felt like home.

"As we in Velaris open to the other Courts, it is critical that we remain contemplative on how the values of others can impact our own. We as scholars must set a tone of thoughtfulness and curiosity in the face of change, and I will continue my work in the advancement of inclusive thought at this institution for higher learning."

Liani held the gaze of the Master of Scrolls as her voice echoed from the walls. She would not be quieted or calmed, there was work to be done here. He gave her the slightest inclination of the head and Lia could've danced with joy at the implication. She was carving out her place, slowly and painfully admittedly, but it was working!

Smiling brightly she once more swept her eyes through the crowd as she removed her gloves. Her eyes passed over the back corner of the room and her vision almost faded entirely.

_No. No, no no no. It can't be!_

Cassian stood in all his glory, leaning against the far wall his arms crossed over his chest. He was so obscured with shadow that Liani was surprised she noticed him at all. Then again, how could she miss him, even dressed in street clothes?

Hair fell over his forehead and stuck out at odd angles as though he had been running his fingers through it. Lia's fingers twitched, so she used them to smooth the front of her turquoise jacket, toying with one of the gold buttons. She cleared her throat and looked back at one of the females in the front row, smiling tightly.

"Thank you sisters, brothers. May your mind be of fire and earth. Goodnight."

Her hands trembled and she pressed them together in front of her nose in closing. The applause barely registered as she shakily pushed away from the podium and walked across the stage. Lia cautioned another glance at the back of the room and let out a harsh breath. Cassian was gone.

"You were incredible as always, darling!" Floryn pulled her in for a tight hug, as was her way. Liani closed her eyes and briefly breathed in the smell of honey and apples from her friend's hair before pasting a broad smile on her face.

"Thanks Flo, I always enjoy these readings! You're wonderful for organizing everything." Lia flicked her friend's shoulder lightly as she felt her nerves settle. "There were even a handful of males in the audience, wherever did you find them?"

"You'd be surprised what some of these younger students get into." Floryn replied with a shrug of one shoulder.

Flo was warm and had no problem making connections. Everything about her was bright, from the clothes she wore to the lilt of her voice. She was also the largest female Liani had ever seen, her body curved and solid and her height rivaling that of many male fae.

"Interesting." Lia replied, chewing on her lip as they exited to the hallway. "Maybe we should include a question and answer or a discussion panel at the next event? What do you think?"

Lia's eyes travelled to the arched ceiling as Flo described how either format could be beneficial. The halls of the Velaris Academy were breathtaking. Starry skies and deep colors swirled all along the corridors. Lia sighed. She would never get used to it.

"When did the Master of Scrolls le-" Lia's question was abruptly cut off as she collided with a wall of steel, her foot coming down on something hard.

"You could really hurt someone walking around all starry eyed like that."

Cassian had a smile that lit up his entire face. Lia stumbled back a step, her hand to her chest as her breathing became labored. He was like the sun, all dazzling and bright. Lia's eyes hurt just looking at him, so she did what any sane person would do. She looked down, very quickly.

Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it! If you'll excuse us my lord, we have a thing, another event err, now." Liani sunk her nails into Floryn's arm as she began to question her.

"Goodnight. Thank you for umm, coming out and well, yes."

Liani cursed her break in composure and curtsied lightly before turning on her heel and trudging towards the Fine Arts wing. Flo allowed the smaller female to hurry her away with and astonished breath and a shake of her head.

"Did you just _curtsy_?" Flo hissed, adding to Lia's mortification. What was wrong with her?

With heat flaring in her cheeks, Lia tugged Flo down the corridor without a second glance at the Illyrian commander. When they finally marched into Flo's office, Lia flopped onto a chair with an explosive exhale. Her hands buried in her curls, dislodging the pins pulling them back.

"You wanna tell me what that was, L?" Flo asked gently, pressing a glass of water against her arm. Lia gratefully accepted the distraction and gulped down its contents before she settled her gaze on the carpet in front of her. Liani's mind floated to the conversation she overheard between Lady Feyre and Lady Morrigan that morning.

Liani's hand paused on the door as she heard voices inside inside the High Lady's study. She stepped back and was turning to stop by the kitchens until the High Lady was free but paused as she heard Cassian's name.

"He's miserable. S_he's miserable. Why can't they just work it out?" Lady Mor hissed._

_"I don't think she's capable of that right now." The High Lady sighed. "My sister has a will of iron, if she wants to avoid it, she will."_

_"But he loves her, and she must feel for him too! Why would she waste something as precious as that?" _

_"I couldn't say. All I know is Nesta is determined to live as she sees fit. And Cassian's attention doesn't fit into it. At least not yet."_

Liani's vision clouded over as tears filled her eyes. She looked up at her closest friend in the world and saw confusion and concern fly across her face as she came to her knees in front of Lia's chair.

"Oh, honey." Floryn whispered, warms hands gripping Lia's knees. "What is it?"

"Cassian is.. He- he's my mate." Lia choked out, swiping at the tears in her eyes.

"And he's in love with someone else."

Lia let the tears fall as her friend's soothing voice washed over her. Today she would cry. Let it all out. Tomorrow she would make a plan, no more run ins, minimal interaction. Cassian couldn't know, she couldn't do that to him. She couldn't leave anything to chance, one conversation and his mating bond could snap into place.

Liani refused to be a roadblock in his love story.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much for going on this journey with me! I am so thankful for your patience, I know I am the world's slowest updater... Life always seems too busy for writing but I'm working on it! Thanks for bearing with me. **

**If you like Liani's story so far, leave me a review! If you want to hear or see more of something, leave me a review! Loving this character and the opportunity to explore an intriguing world created by a lovely author. Of course, I own nothing from the Court of Thorns and Roses series. Lots of Love! **


	7. Chapter 7

**7: Cassian**

Cassian watched as Liani and her friend strode down the corridor, disappearing around the corner. He could almost swear there was a stumble in her step and she had definitely been in a rush to finish their conversation. Cassian cursed quietly, running his hand through his hair for what must be the 20th time that evening.

He figured he must look a bit of a mess, with his disheveled hair falling out of its tie and his rumpled clothing. He quickly gathered it out of his face and tied it once more with the leather cord he used. Earlier, Cassian had paced his rooms debating if he should come to Velaris Academy at all, if Liani would see his attendance at her lecture as an olive branch or a threat. It wasn't until 10 minutes before the event that Cass realized that his training leathers weren't exactly university attire.

"Fuuuck," Cassian scowled at a red stain on the sleeve of his only 'clean' dress shirt. He hadn't noticed that before.

_Probably wine, what a mess. _

He had barely seen Liani at the manor, and almost never had an occasion to speak with her. It had been 3 weeks of just missing her as she quickly whipped the manor into a well oiled machine. Feyre and Rhys were completely at ease and able to focus on settling into their home, Feyre and Mor were even planning a party.

Every day, Liani arrived early, before breakfast, and Cassian never saw her leave at the end of the day. He assumed she finished work during His and Feyre's afternoon sparring sessions. What had really started troubling him was the interactions he would catch with his other friends.

He listened to Azriel talk to Rhys about Liani's plans for boosting security on the estate. He would catch a glimpse of Mor and Liani walking in the garden, Mor laughing and talking animatedly. Even Rhys would have a small anecdote here or there about Liani's dry responses to his charm, apparently that afternoon she told him that flattery won't file business permits.

So while Liani was getting to know his family and finding her place in their lives, Cassian was left wondering if he had done something wrong. He had given her space, been sincere and respectful and yet he couldn't shake the feeling that Liani was still uncomfortable around him.

_Screw that, she basically just ran from your presence. She's still scared of you…_

When he overheard Feyre mention the lecture to Liani in the Library that afternoon, Cassian thought this might be an opportunity to find common ground. Maybe she wasn't engaging with him because they had nothing to talk about, he knew next to nothing about her aside from her survival on the-

Cassian didn't want to think about that. He was determined to gain her confidence somehow. She had a quiet strength that intrigued him and he figured she'd be a good influence on him if he could finally get her to see him as a friend instead of foe.

Besides, he was glad he attended, even if the interaction afterward backfired. Liani was an amazing speaker, he hadn't had the occasion to really listen to her before. Her voice was rich and melodic and her could almost see fire burning behind her eyes as she addressed the crowd. Cass figured she was a bit of a celebrity on campus, especially listening to some of the students talking on their way out.

_"Did you hear about her shield work during the attack?" A young male with long brown hair looked eagerly between his two friends as they walked past Cassian and down the hall._

_"Yes! Insanely powerful, it's the only reason the library is still standing!"_

_"Claric was there, he said she was kneeling by the front doors, eyes closed while those things crashed and crashed into the barrier."_

That was a female Cassian wanted to know, someone he needed to trust him. Everything he heard in that hall confirmed it. Liani was the piece he was missing in his battle with the Illyrian Lords over their females. She would have ideas, resources, maybe even the power to detect if female Illyrians were truly powerless or if their energy lay dormant.

There were reports the females were being bombarded with extra chores in the Windhaven camp. Cassian was at his wits end just trying to get the females cleared to train a few times a week! He could really use Liani's help.

Cassian huffed out a breath and shook out his wings as he exited into the cool night air. Summer was giving way to autumn and the breeze felt great on his skin. He would be taking the scenic route home, maybe even stop in to see Jarrod before his trip to the Illyrian Mountains. This mess in Windhaven wasn't going to manage itself and he couldn't afford to let insubordination slide.

His mood darkened as he braced to takeoff. He would check in with Jer and if he was really lucky she was still at her flat and not occupying her usual barstool.

Landing a little harder than he meant to, Cassian shot a reassuring look at the males he had startled on their way out of the bar.

"My bad," Cassian drawled tucking his wings in tight. "Is Jer in tonight?"

He gestured with his head past the obviously drunk young males into the dim lighting of the Jerrod's, a local dive.

"Yeah, being the bar." Slurred one of the males, waving Cassian off as he followed his friends towards the Sidra.

Cassian moved through the door and into the dim light of Jerrod's. The smells of smoke and stale beer greeted him and Cass let out a relieved breathe as he noticed the room comprised of mostly males nursing their drinks.

"Hasn't come in yet," Jer's voice brought Cassian back into focus.

Turning to give a friendly smile to the bartender, Cassian pushed his hands into his pockets as he sauntered over to the counter.

"Yeah, about that." He began, sliding onto one of the stools. "I'm gonna be out of town for a couple weeks. If anything happens or she gets into any trouble, you can contact her sister Elain at the River Manor. She'll know what to do."

Jer nodded, putting a drink in front of Cass with a clap on the shoulder.

"No worries, brother. I'll keep an eye on her."

Cassian sighed before tossing back the contents of his glass. Leaving money on the counter and quickly leaving before Jer could refuse him, Cassian headed back out into the night.

Arriving back at the manor, Cassian trotted up the stairs his wings tucked in tight. Getting ready to make himself an enormous snack before he left, Cass almost ran over Feyre on her way out of the parlor.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Feyre exclaimed, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the room that was definitely not the kitchen.

"Why? What's happened?" Cassian was so preoccupied with Feyre's panicked voice and odd behavior he didn't notice her until it was too late.

"Apparently, you're taking me on a little field trip." Nesta sneered from her place by the fire.

"What do you mean?" Cassian's steps halted as he noticed the trunk at Nesta's feet.

"You're taking Nesta to the Illyrian mountains with you." Feyre stated, her voice hard and commanding.

Cassian crossed his arms and bit back a protest. Studying the female as firelight danced on her cheeks, Cass considered that releasing her wrath on the Illyrian lords might be fun to watch. Shrugging lightly Cassian threw on his most roguish expression.

"Don't worry princess, you'll fit in beautifully with all the ice and snow."

_This was going to be interesting._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So we have our first real deep dive into Cassian's head. I'm diverting a bit from the books in how Nesta and Cassian go to the Illyrian Mountains, but for the purposes of this story I think it's important that Cass isn't on board from the jump. That added with his confusion and insecurity over Lia's treatment of him will make for some interesting developments moving forward!**

**In the next couple of chapters we'll see Lia coming out of her shell a bit more and building friendships with the inner circle, most notably with Azriel. We'll also get into some of the conflicts and have a front row seat as Cassian feels his mating bond snap into place!**

**Follow & comment :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Liani**

Cassian's looming presence had been absent from the manor for a whole blissful week.

_That's Lord Cassian, Commander of the Night Court. No familiarity! _

Liani, dragged her eyes away from the bookshelf where the afternoon sunlight danced on the gilded titles of the many books in the River Manor library. She mused on the best way to ask Lady Feyre about borrowing books from their personal collection. Lia was curious by several titles just from her cursory glances around the room.

She tried to refocus on her current task, bending over the desk, with her hand absently twisting one of her many errant curls.

Seven days. No loud jokes from the sitting room. No tiptoeing through the west wing, or avoiding the sprawling lawns where the Illyrian's trained. Lia had been able to attend every meal, without fear of running into him. She felt comfortable, almost relaxed in this place, and it scared her more than she wanted to admit.

The Commander leaving on his mission was the best thing that could've happened for Liani's nerves. They were slowly eroding at Cassian's consistent attempts to engage her in conversation. Lia was just about at the end of her rope, trying to block out the sweet sincerity in his tone every time he asked her about her day, her tasks, how she was settling in. The guilt was almost as bad as the strain of maintaining professional composure without melting instantaneously.

Lia had taken to avoiding him completely, just to maintain her sanity. The last thing she needed was more opportunities for the timber of his voice to muddle her senses. She closed her log book with a sigh, brushing her fingers over the cover distractedly, seeking comfort in the feel of old leather under her fingertips.

Some deep part of her chest would tense if she thought about it all too hard. No matter what task she used as a distraction somehow images of white peaks and pine trees would float into her mind; Cassian's wings beating steadily in the harsh mountain air, his arms so secure you wouldn't even feel the height, small, pale arms wrapped around his neck-

Liani blinked hard. Twice.

She was not jealous. _She was not jealous_. There was no room for envy in her life.

Sighing as she rolled her shoulders, Lia pushed away from the letter she had picked up as her next task. She was attempting to pen a letter to the Summer Court but it was turning out to be a futile exercise anyways. The High Lord, still soured by the events before Hybern, continued to demand information she did not have. She wouldn't have more information on the state of the Illyrian tribes until Cassian returned with his reports.

Trying not to let her mind wander back to thoughts of Cassian sheltering from the cold in a tent for two, Liani decided to distract herself with food. If Nesta and Cassian worked out their differences on this trip, then Lia wouldn't need to worry anymore. Cassian would be happy and Lia could focus on her work.

Lia bit her lip as she walked down the hall towards the kitchens, her hand absently grazing the black and gold tapestry as passed. She did want him to be happy, and he had a chance to be with the one he loved, of course he should have that.

So why did her chest feel so heavy?

Passing the dining room, Liani almost missed her name being called, so tangled were her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She popped her head through the doorway, smirking at the two empty bottles already on the table. "I see we found the spiced wine. Isn't it a little early to start in on the weekend?"

Mor appeared at Lia's side and giggled as she tugged her into the room. Pouring Lia a generous glass, Mor gracefully draped herself onto a chair.

"Darling, it is never too early to celebrate the week ending. Cheers."

Lia looked as Azriel in amusement, her grin splitting as he shrugged, raising his glass in a toast towards her. Lia returned the gesture, sipping the fragrant drink with a smile. The Shadowsinger had been a calming and unexpected presence in her days at the manor. Quiet, strong and heartachingly kind, Azriel had taken Lia by surprise with his small but deeply powerful gestures of friendship. Lia was surrounded by more light and joy at the River Manor than she fully knew what to do with and she found herself leaving the gates each day with a smile.

The fall season had always reminded her of the fading time before the isolation of winter sets in. Lia had always dreaded the darkness of her winters alone, but with Mor's wide smiles and rich laughter and Azriel's calm strength, Lia was feeling differently this year.

The River Manor in autumn was warm and earthy, filled with the excitement of change and celebration. Which reminded her.

"I was thinking about the solstice celebration." Liani started, smiling softly as Lady Mor launched into the same speech about what color dress Lia should wear and how they needed to go shopping as soon as possible.

"Mor," Azriel interjected gently. "You were saying Liani?"

Liani shot Azriel a grateful look, patting Lady Mor's hand as she pouted slightly.

"Why don't we have it here? Make it a real show of Velaris spirit in the new home of the court." Lia bit her thumbnail lightly, her nerves rattling awake as Az furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you think that's possible?" He finally asked, his voice calm as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table.

Lia was almost floored by the question, not expecting Azriel to question it if he was uncertain. She was sure he would shut the idea down completely if he was concerned about security.

"I have some ideas to amplify existing security measures." Lia's voice came out rushed and her neck heated as she tried to rein in her excitement. "I was also thinking of some additional protocols we could put in place for the event itself.

As Liani explained her thoughts and answered Azriel's questions, Mor chimed in with plans for the garden and the lighting in the ballroom. Soon the three were plotting and planning for what Lady Mor had called "The Solstice Party of the Century".

Lia smiled softly, in wonder of these wonderful fae in her life who had accepted her with open arms. They were more than colleagues or acquaintances. Despite herself, Lia took a sip of her wine and in the safety of her mind, thought of her new friends.

* * *

**A/N:**

**2020, am I right? We're about halfway through this piece and I am so thankful for your continued support. I will be updated more regularly over the next few weeks and as a special thank you. I've got the next chapter ready for you now! As always I'd love to hear your thoughts! Stay safe and healthy, especially mentally and emotionally 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cassian**

Charged with a fury so hot he felt the prickle of it on the back of his neck, Cassian stormed into the manor searching for Azriel or Rhys. He needed to do something, he needed to feel something else, channel this overwhelming feeling into productivity. Cass needed to use this, to store it and expel it like he did with his siphons, then he would regain some semblance of control.

Cursing under his breath as he came to yet another empty room, Cass stalked up the grand staircase towards Azriel's quarters. It was well past midday, where the hell was everyone? Movement out the window had him pausing before he reached the south hall.

Past the rose garden, in the small orchard Rhys had helped Elain grow, Cass saw Az standing under one of the apple trees.

Turning on his heel, Cassian trotted down the stairs and out into the glaringly bright fall day to find his friend. His anger began to melt into curiosity as he noticed where the Shadowsinger's attention was focused. Azriel was staring up into the tree one hand and a shadow shielding his eyes while the other held- _is that a basket?_

Cassian's steps slowed as he heard the light, melodic voice calling down answers to Azriel's calm, almost exasperated voice. Walking towards the orchard, Cass could see a pair of discarded slippers on the ground and the slight smirk that graced the edges of Azriel's mouth.

"... why you insist on doing this yourself," Azriel was saying as Cass came to a stop at the edge of the orchard.

Something in his friend's voice piqued his curiosity and then there was that basket, which Cass could see had an assortment of flower clippings and berries in it.

"Because, oh powerful warrior of shadows, some things in life are too sweet to leave for servants." Liani had a laugh in her voice as the sound wafted from somewhere in the canopy.

Cassian wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't seeing it plain as day.

Liani was lithely climbing higher and higher in the tree, her pants rolled up to her knees, bare feet moving surely from branch to branch.

"Ok, now I hope you're as good a catcher as you are a complainer." She called down, that lilting hint of a laugh echoing through Cassian's head, keeping him frozen to his spot.

"Because honestly, I have terrible aim!" With that warning Liani let loose apple after apple, pelted them down towards Azriel with ridiculous speed.

"Shit!" Az yelled, dropping the basket. His shadows pulsed with excitement as he darted around to catch each apple before they could hit the ground. "For fucks sake, Lia!"

Liani dropped down to her feet with the grace of a panther and bounced towards Azriel, brushing her hands on her silk slacks, still bunched around her calves. Her eyes twinkled as she quirked an eyebrow at Azriel, cocking her head to one side.

"I made you curse! And you're using my nickname!" She plopped down by the basket as Azriel dumped the apples into it. "Careful shadowsinger, or I'd have to say we're almost friends."

Azriel rolled his eyes, sitting with his wings outstretched in the sun behind him.

"My friend's have better aim." He muttered, biting into an apple with a loud crunch.

"Mother above, he jokes!" Liani exclaimed, grabbing an apple and leaning back on one arm.

Azriel cracked a smile and Liani smirked back at him before biting into her own apple, munching happily.

Cassian watched frozen as Liani leaned her head back, loose curls escaping her bun to blow gently in the breeze. Her eyes closed and she let out a contented sigh, basking in the flecked sun of the warm autumn day.

The way the shadows and light played on her skin made Cassian's breath seize up. Dark curls danced across her cheek and over her neck as his chest tightened painfully. Taking another bite, Liani's pink tongue moved across her lower lip and the world seemed to spin as his heart slowed down.

_One beat._

Az said something and Liani swatted his leg in response.

_Two beats. _

Standing, Az offered Liani a hand up.

_Three beats._

A shadow curled around Azriel's ear and he turned towards Cassian; his friend, his brother.

_Four beats._

Liani's hand in Azriel's, as she came upright, basket over her arm.

_Five beats._

Brown eyes landed on hazel and a band snapped around Cass's ribcage.

It only took 5 heartbeats for Cassian's entire world to shift.

"Oh! You're back, my lord." Liani's hand slipped out of Azriel's and her eyes searched his briefly before dropping to study the grass. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

Cassian watched horrified as she calmly squared her shoulders and toed on her shoes. Liani turned back to him and Az, professional mask firmly in place, completely unaware that Cass's world was crumbling around him.

"I have a few questions about the Illyrian lords and their lineage for the records book. The Summer Court is dying for information but they can wait because honestly, they've been quite rude." Barely sparing him a glance, Liani marched back towards the house, startling Cassian into movement just to stay near her.

"And if you have any reports that need filing, you can leave them on my desk. I'm happy to take care of that for you. I just need to drop by the kitchens first."

She was walking briskly, her long legs devouring the path through the rose garden. Cassian noticed in his befuddled state that her pants were still rolled up, muscled, brown calves leading to delicate ankles. His blood warmed.

Azriel had silently fallen into pace with them and Cass could see how Liani walked closer to the shadowsinger's side. A growl threatened to bubble up and Cassian tamped it down with great difficulty.

As they reached the glass doors to the ballroom, Cassian's bewildered state gave way to irritation as he watched Azriel gently take the basket from Liani. His offer to take it to the kitchens earned Az a small smile in thanks. Cassian glared at the back of his friend's head, watching as a shadow curled around his ear.

"I'll see you tonight." Liani said quietly before turning back to Cassian.

With a formal gesture of her hand, Liani walked ahead of Cass towards the library asking questions about his findings in Windhaven. Cassian was fuming and it no longer had anything to do with his trip and the fiery female he had taken with him.

Liani was talking to him as she always did, respectful, efficient, if not a little nervous, but it was as if she were screaming or taunting or laughing at him. She was his mate, she was made to be his equal, his partner, and she was talking to him as if he was no one.

_Nothing_.

The word echoed through him causing his heart to stutter and the burning rage to disperse in a wave of terror. She could reject him, she probably would, Liani has never warmed up to him, though she seemed to be getting along with everyone else.

_"Careful shadowsinger, or I'd have to say we're almost friends."_

_"I'll see you tonight." _

Cassian froze in the library door as her playful tone and small smiles with his best friend made his head spin and his hands clench. Az was his brother, but right now Cassian wanted to slam a fist into his face. Watching as Liani pulled papers and books towards her desk, Cassian prayed that their friendship was just that.

An awful, uninvited image floated into his mind and Cassian squeezed his eyes shut, his forehead resting on the doorframe. Liani was pressed against the wall, her hair unbound and cascading in riotous curls as shadowed danced over her skin. She was gasping and stroking at the shadowsinger's wings, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

Cassian groaned out a pained sound, pressed his fists to his eyelids, rubbing this image away fiercely.

"My lord, are you ok?" Her voice was closer now, concern softening her tone.

Cass needed to get out of there, he needed to clear his mind, he needed to _hit_ something. The scent of verbena and something floral wafted over his senses and he groaned again, this time not in pain.

"No, I'm not." Cassian ground out, slowly blinking his eyes open. Liani was studying him with furrowed brows and apprehension in her eyes. She took a step towards him and seemed to falter before moving past him into the hallway.

"You must be exhausted. I'm sorry, all of this can wait." With that elegant, formal gesture Cassian was growing to hate, Liani urged him to his quarters for rest. He forced himself to turn away from her, and stalk towards his rooms.

Hours later found Cass staring out the balcony doors of his quarters, the evening air cooling his skin as much as it did his nerves. From the edge of the doorway, Cassian watched Liani and Azriel meditating in the lilac grove. She had taken down her hair and was once more barefoot.

He had to think, he had to be smart.

He had to tell Azriel. His brother would know what to do, or at least where to start. But watching them together, Cassian was filled with a deep, burning rage and below it simmered a collection of feelings he hadn't placed in a long time. Weakness, isolation and shame. He pushed it all away and focused on the anger.

All Cassian knew was that he had time to win her over, and was going to put up one hell of a fight.

* * *

**A/N: **

***hides behind fingers* It's happened! I do love a dramatic realization. How do you feel about Lia's reponse to Cass? Her professional mask is an easy way to avoid the messiness but she also hasn't asked for any information about Nessa And Cassian. Do you think she's being fair in how she's dealing with the mating bond? Will post again soon, I promise!**


End file.
